Simon's Daughter
by finnsfriendice12
Summary: Takes place 5 years after finn and fionna get friendship back from the 2 vampires, Marcy brings back betty, And simon returns, This is A SIMON AND BETTY LOVE STORY WITH SOME CROSSOVER MOMENT, ACTUALLY ALOT Enjoy, From your humble host Finnsfriendice12.Rated M just in case also weird scenes
1. Chapter 1

Simons Daughter

**Finn: We are not with you anymore joe**

**Me:Why?**

**Fionna:CAUSE YOOU SKIPPED OUR STORY!**

**Me: SEE GUYS NOW THEY HATE ME.**

**Ice king:YEAH MAN YOU GO TO MY STORY NOW YES!**

**Finn and fionna:LETS KILL SIMON!**

Marcy POV:

As marcy begins to open the coffen of her dead mother, she conjures the spell to bring the human back, and she would be full human.

Marcy: Arise mom, Please betty.

Betty: Wait where Am I?

Marcy: MOM!

Betty: Marcy?

Marcy: Yes mom its me!

Betty: But how, where is everyone? What happened to simon?

Marcy: All the humans are almost extinct, as she frowned, and you should know what happened to simon.

Betty: What do you mean?

Marcy: well you know that crown he got?

Betty: Yeah, why?

Marcy: Well, dad.. kinda became like the.. Ice King.

Betty: WAIT ARE YOU A…

Marcy: Yes I am a vampire.

Betty:Oh, well what do you mean ICE KING?

Marcy: The crown made him, whats the phrase, Insane.

Betty: What if I talk to him?

Marcy: No good, he would just say 'what-man'.

Betty: Is there anyone who could help us?

Marcy: That's just it mom, I don't know.

Betty: Lets go to the library, you have one right?

Marcy: Yeah we have one.

On the way they talked about stuff.

Betty's POV:

Betty: So how did you find out who your dad was?

Marcy: Well my fake dad, Hunson Abadeer told me.

Betty: oh.

Marcy: yeah.

When they got to the library, they went in and found a book of curses you could use to cure.

Betty: Well here it is.

Marcy: We either go to someone who could get us a free wish with no side effects or he'll die by this.

Betty: Well couldn't you just.. she got no further( only gumball is in this) gumball came up and said how do you do my lady?

Marcy: Pg you stay away from my mom!

Pg: Why? Ever since finn and fionna got married, I've been wanting someone.

Betty: Stay away from me whoever you are! My heart belongs to simon!

Pg:Who?

Betty:SIMON PETRIKOV!

Pg: it did but not anymore.

Betty: It will always belong to him.

But someone was behind them, who was the ice king, but different.

Ice king: Betty?

Marcy: DAD!

Ice king: marcy? BETTY!

Pg:So your this simon guy, no matter I will get your wifes love, no matter what, after disappearing.

Betty: SIMON!

Simon: Oh betty, I came here to this library to look around but the crowns curse is broken. While not having blue skin or a pointed noose and back to his old self.

Marcy: Dad, but, you could.. die?

Simon: I know darling, I know I have only 5 hours before I die, but I want to spend my time with my family.

Betty: NO I CAN"T LOOSE YOU AGAIN!

Simon: Betty, you know I will always love you.

Betty: I know but, I can't loose you again.

Simon: Betty, I love you.

After the 5 hours they said their goodbyes.

Simon: Betty I will miss you.

After the break the kiss simon is gone, or is he.

2 days later.

Pg becomes bettys boyfriend.

Marcy:betty, I'm going down to the underworld to see death.

Betty: Ok, while holding in tears.

Finn POV:

Finn: So Simons dead?

Marcy: Yeah, I need your help.

Finn: Whatcha need?

Marcy:We need to go down to deaths castle.

After missing the skeletons they make it to deaths castle.

Death: Oh hey marcy, what do you need?

Marcy: I have come to retrieve the soul of Simon Petrikov, my dad.

Death: Ok.

After the music battle, the winner was death totally stoked.

Death: Ok your father is back. Then he teleports everyone back up.

Finn: Simon?

Simon: Hey finn, sorry about what happened back then.

Finn: Don't worry bout it.

Marcy: Lets just get you back to your wife.

Simon: What do you mean? She's probably run off with pg.

Marcy: Come on dad, lets just go talk.

Simon: OK!

After they walk to the new house they built over the few days, pg is visiting to try to score it with betty( if you know what I mean, wink wink).

Betty: SIMON!YOUR ALIVE!

Simon: Yes betty, I am here, but I also heard about pg, so I should probably get packing.

Betty: What Do you mean simon?

Simon: Betty I love you of course, but your with that dumb candy regal, you might be my princess, but a princess has to marry a prince.

Betty: I understand.

Simon then kisses her goodbye(or in polish dobra bye, crapped scrurd the moment) and leaves.

Betty then starts to cry on the couch, she was thinking for a moment, Wait I am not a princess a prince can just pick up and marry, the only prince I can marry is my prince simon!

Betty then runs out but is stopped by pg.

Pg:Where do you think your running off to?

Betty:Just going out for a jog.

Pg: I WILL NOT LET YOU SEE SIMON AGAIN, YOUR ARE MY PRINCESS NOW!

Betty:Simon Help!

Marcy:Don't worry mom I'll get… she stopped because Pb knocked her out.

Betty: MARCY!

Simons POV:

Simon could hear the screaming from far away so he picked up a sword in his new house and went to see what was happening.

Betty POV:

Betty was being raped by PG.

Simon: GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!

Pg: HOW WE SENT THAT ASSASSIN TO KILL YOU!

Simon: I AM SICK OF ALL THIS BULLCRAP!

Pg: Go ahead pb kill him!

Simon:Then feels a pink dagger at his throat, he knew it was the end, and there was no coming back this time.

Finns POV:

Finn: Be right back honey, I need to go.

Finn ran over to the fight, and saw Pb about to kill simon.

Finn: Then Threw His dagger at Pb, which put her into shock and saved simon.

Finn: Simon you ok?

Simon: Thanks finn

Pg: You know whats funny finn!

Finn: You lay on hand on my wife and I will kill you!

Pg: Oh I know about your little scheme about getting away from marshall lee and marcy 5 years ago.

Finn:I don't care, you are a coward, so you must die!

Flashback:

Fionna and finn ran through the forest but marshall lee back at the place had green eyes same as marcy, finally as they got the lich out they went back and became friends again,oh back to the story!

End of Flashback:

After a gruesome fight, Pg was knocked out and sent to the candy kingdom, same as Pb.

Simon: BETTY ARE YOU OK?

Betty:simon, you know I will always love you, falling asleep into a kiss.

Simon: Ok lets bring you home my wife, I am sure you had a rough day.

**Me:Bad horse, bad horse, bad horse, bad horse.**

**Finn:Ok I forgive you now.**

**Me:Yes!**

**Finn:All rights reserved, belongs to pen ward, and owners of adventure time, GOODNIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Simon falls for betty

**Prelude and present**

**Me:WOULDN"T IT BE NICE TO GET AWAY!**

**Finn: STOP DESTROYING EVERYONES EARDRUMs!**

**Me:Ok **

**Finn:This starts after simon and marcy or before then present.**

**Me:All rights reserved to Adventure time creators and pen ward.**

Simon POV:

Simon: So whats your name little girl?

Marcy: My name is Marceline.

Simon: Where's your mom? And who is she?

Marcy: I think she ran off with someone, and I can't really remember her.

Simon: I know marcy, I'm also losing memory of my fiancé betty.

Marcy: Well I hope you see her again, I never really have had a dad.

Simon: What do you mean?

Marcy: My mom and I ran away after something happened.

Simon: Oh, anyways my name is simon, simon petrikov.

Marcy:I like that name.

Simon: Would you like to join me?

Marcy: Please!

Simon: Yes, but if you are wondering what this crown is doing on my side, it-it keeps me alive,but its making me insane

Marcy: Oh, my father told me this one women had a fiancé like that but yeah..

Simon: anyways, wohh wowzares!

Marcy:What is that!?

Simon: Stay back marcy!

Marcy:What are you going to do!?

Simon then puts on the crown.

Ice simon:HAHAHAHA STAY AWAY FLY!

Marcy: SIMON STOP!

After she throws a rock in the air, it hit the crown and the mutants were frozen.

Simon: Thanks marcy

Marcy: What happened?

Simon: The crown, it is making me,HAHAHAHA FLY!

Marcy:Simon! Are you ok?

Simon: What happened?

Marcy: Simon please don't put on the crown anymore?

Simon: Ok.

Takes place after Simon and marcy.

Simon goes back and gets his pack from the tree with the pink stuff on it(Spoiler) and walks back to marcy.

Simon:marcy, I am changing I want you to run as far away from me as possible, take as much as you need from me.

Mystery man:Come on marcy.

Marcy: DAD!

Simon: Who are you?

Hunson: Names hunson, ruler of the nightosphere(maybe incorrect spelling).

Simon: Ok hunson, I want you to take your daughter, cause I'm positive that you know I'm going crazy.

Hunson: Yes simon, I am sorry about your loss, come on marcy.

After they leave simon walks through the smoke and rubble, continuing on his journey.

997 years later

Betty POV:

Betty awakes in bed, with prince gumball gone.

Betty: Aw my head, was it all a dream, is simon ok?

Simon: I'm fine betty.

Betty: oh hey simon, SIMON!

Simon: Yes I'm back and staying

Betty: Was it all a dream?

Simon: I'm sorry betty, it wasn't.

Betty: Be right back, she walks to the bathroom.

Betty:AHHHHHHHHH!

Simon: BETTY WHAT IS IT!

Betty: I-I'm pregrant!

Simon: WHAT!

Betty: Simon what happened to me yesterday.

Simon: I am going to kill PG!

Betty: SIMON!

Simon: WHAT!?

Betty: Do you mean, Pg r-raped me?

Simon: YES!

Betty: What should we do?

Simon: I Just don't know.

Prince Gumball POV:

Pg:what do you want simon?

Simon: I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!

Pg: Why?

Simon: BECAUSE YOU GOT HER PREGNAT!

Pg: YEAH SHE DESERVES A REAL MAN!

Simon pulls out his phone and calls

Betty: Hello?

Simon: Hey I took these, things, we can not have a baby. Do you want to go through with it?

Betty: Yes simon, the only man I have loved is you.

Simon: I lov…

Betty: SIMON!

Princess bubblegum: Your coming with me betty as she knocks him out.

Fionna and finn POV:

Fionna and finn go out adventuring around, looking for a quest.

Finn: Hey fionna, is that Pb carrying a sack?

Fionna: Yeah lets go check it out!?

Finn: Yeah your right m'lady

Finn and fionna go over there and see the sack being kicked around.

Fionna: Hey Pb? Everything ok?

Pb: Oh yeah. Just bringing this to our dungeon, caught her trying to stab me.

Finn: Oh want us to take her?

Pb: That would be great, I have to go, I got important stuff to do.

Pb leaves and finn and fionna start walking.

Betty: FINN LET ME OUT!

Finn: Betty, is that you?

Betty: UH YEAH!

Fionna and finn let her out.

Finn: What happened?

Betty: I don't know, one minute is was talking with simon, the next I got knocked out.

Finn: Anything wrong, did you hear anything before it happened?

Betty: yeah I heard some laughing.

Finn: Ok lets go.

Marcy POV:

Marcy: Hey mom, hey finn and jake, whats up?

Betty: Something has happened to your father.

Marcy: What do you mean!?

Betty: I mean, he's just gone.

Simon's POV:

Simon: If you put that crown on me, I swear to glob, I will kill you!

Prince gumball puts the crown on his head.

Simon: NO! Making your place in this world today takes everything you got!Taking a break from all your worries sure would help a lot! Wouldn't it be so nice to go away, where everybody knows your name, where everybody knows your- AHHHHH!

Simon pushes the crown off his head, and sees Pg and Pb frozen, he could still hear the whisper.

Simon:NO I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN! I WILL NOT LOSE BETTY!

Vision: Forget Betty, I am here now, you have me, now put me on!

Simon:NO I WILL DESTROY YOU, as simon grabs a sword he stabbed the crown and broke it destroying the vision.

Simon: Now how do I get out of here?

Betty: By me and our love!

Simon: BETTY!

Betty: I love you simon after breaking free and returning home, which then they put the shot in her, killing the baby. That pg made.

**Me: as you should know, that song was from simon and marcy anyways, So they say captain hammers become a cru-.**

**Finn: OWWW MY EARS!**

**Me: Ok anyways next wil; be another simon, then continuation of finn's brother, don't worry people just keep updated, Joseph Out!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Fight Part betty x pg

**Prequel and present 2 and bettys run away**

**Me: Bacon pancakes makin' bac-**

**Finn:SHUTUP!**

**Me: Ok **

**Finn: All rights reserved to pen ward and adventure time creators.**

**Me: Last chapter, or is it!**

Betty's POV:

Betty: Simon are you-

Simon: HAHAHAHAHA WHO IS THIS SIMON I AM THE ICE KING!

Betty: Simon!

Simon: Get out of here BUG!

Betty starts running with her baby marcy.

After Leaving she meets a guy who she fell for.

This Guy: Hey my name is Kevin.

Betty: oh uh hi my name is betty.

Kevin: Cool.

Then they start kissing

Then suddenly we here two people walking( this is after the bombs , she lives but dies of old age)

Little girl: Hi who are you?

Taller man: My name is , Simon. Simon petrikov.

Betty then thought for a moment, wait is that? But I thought he was dead.

Kevin looks into betty's eyes and then looks outside and see's the man wearing glasses with a small pale girl.

Simon and marcy are still out there

Simon: anyways, WOWZARES WHAT IS THAT!

Marcy: Simon What are you going to do?!

Simon: STAY BACK MARCY! As simon puts on the crown, through he freezes the mutant, he freezes Kevin to.

After pushing the crown off he turns back to simon.

And he decides to do another recording while marcy is sleeping.

Simon: betty, in hopes you may find this one day, just so you know, I love you.

Then the journey continues.

Present.

Simon's Pov:

Bettys note/mind control hint:

_Hello simon, I am leaving you to go back to prince gumball, I hope you have a good life,_

_Goodbye, _FROM_ Betty._

Simon wakes up but to see betty gone then he finds the note.

Simon: BETTY!

Finn walks to the house cause he hears screaming.

Finn: Simon are you ok?

Simon: I Don't know if I am finn, betty left me for Prince Gumball.

Finn: WHAT!

Simon: yeah…

Finn: c'mon Simon we are going to the Candy Kingdom.

When they get there they see the candy people just glaring at them.

The guards stop them when they hit the castle gates.

Banana guard 1: Stop right their no one is able to enter.

Simon: Why?

Banana guard 2: Because you are not royalty, but finn may enter because he is prince of the grasslands. and hero of ooo.

Finn enters.

Finn could hear some screaming of a women trying to run, but then he see's betty going behind him with pg having armored guards chasing her.

Finn: WOAAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Pg: Getting my gf that's what!

Finn: No pg you will gave to get through me to do so,run betty!

Betty runs off.

Pg: So the death of finn the human should be pleasant right guys.

The guards mutter in Agreement.

Finn: The death of Prince gumball and 6 of his guards will also be pleasant!

Pg: Finn if we have to get to my girl friend, we will make no further effort to kill you!

Finn: Well thats going to be a problem, as he slids out his Red Demon Sword.

Pg: We are not scared of you finn! Just because you pull out your swords, you are against me, pb, and 5 guards.

Finn: heh should know this wasn't going to be easy.

Pb: Yeah you are going to die finn the human!

Suddenly flame princess, and prince come.

Flame Princess: Hello Pb and pg, we are here to kill finn, and get back what is ours.

Finn: So what, if you kill me, then you Will know that fionna, will just kill you all.

Flame Prince: Well you see "finn the hero" that we are going to tell fionna that you died, in the battle of the candy kingdom, tell her you tried to kill everyone, and then i get what i want.

Marceline is watching it all unfold and goes and sends a message in finns ear.

marceline: well finn the puny human you are going to, NOW!

finn does stabbes someone in the stomuch( One of pgs guards) Then marceline hits pg in the stomuch.

Pb Then punches Pg in face.

Pg: What! Why did you do that sister!

Pb: Cause i have realized something, brother, we do not need to go bad on things we can't get!

Pg: Well you know what i realized just now, that i am going to beat you to now then rape you!

two of the guards look at him then walk over, their then 5 minutes later the other two do too.

Pb: Brother it is over.

Pg: It is not over til i have my betty, or fionna!

Pg then disappears, and pb says sorry.

Simon's Pov:

Simon: Betty, you know i love you right?

Betty: I know, lets just go home.

They leave and wander back home and in 2 months you won't believe what happened!

2 months later.

Betty: SIMON!

Simon: Betty! whats wrong!

Betty: S-s-s-s-simon i'm pregnant!

Simon: WHAAAAAAA!

Betty: Simon, you are going to be a dad!

Simon: YES!

The end for now muhahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahhaha

**Me: From one to 134544544455 how did you like it?**

**Finn: 2343554**

**Me: only 2343554?**

**Finn: Yep.**

**MeL Sorry for the short chapter, anyways enjoy the next few chapters.**

**finn and me: BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: the evil returns

Simon's daughter part 3

**Finn: Ok guys this is going to probably be The last chapter of simon's daughter, also sneak peek! For dr finn's blog!**

**Me: Yep now its no rules!**

**Finn: Yep!**

**Me: Owners are adventure time, only at the end is it adventure time and dr horrible, also working on the zombie fanfiction, its going to be long, longer than last one.**

**Finn:TO THE STORY!**

Betty's Pov:

Simon just stayed there now, not even moving.

Betty: Uh simon?

Simon: I-m gonna- gonnna-gonna-

Betty: Simon, While betty snapped her fingers.

Simon: be a DAD!

Betty:I know.

Simon: You better take it easy, wouldn't want anything to happen to you.

Betty: I know.

Finn's Pov:

Finn: So whens Bettys baby shower?

Fionna: Not until 7 moths.

Finn: UHHH!

Fionna: Oh be quiet finn, we can always picture that of ourselves sooner, see you when you-

Someone grabs Fionna by the mouth.

Pg: Shush.

Finn: FIONNA!

Fionna's Pov:

Fionna feels someone dragging her, she looks up to see Prince gumball and Flame prince carrying her.

She could hear most of the words that Flame prince was saying.

Flame prince: So I just take this to become human, and I get what I want.

Gumball: Yep.

Flame princess: What about finn?

Gumball: What about him?

Flame princess: well we can't just be mean to him and take away his girl, I know good from bad.

Flame prince: oh your just being emotional for finn.

Flame prince is about to drink it but see's the metal can caught on fire!

Flame prince: WHAT WHO DID THAT!

Flame princess was gone and so was Fionna.

Flame prince had actually gotten some so he became a human- fire hybrid.

Flame princess's Pov:

Fp: Come on Fionna!

Fionna: Why are you helping me?

Fp sighes.

Fp: well back then when me and finn were 14 he taught me what was good and bad, So I remembered that today and helped you.

Gumball pov:

Pg: Instead of trying to get her, lets get my new wife betty.

Betty's pov:

Betty: I'm going for a walk Simon!

Simon: Ok, be careful!

Betty mumbles under her breathe.

Betty: I can take care of myself just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I can't handle myself.

Simon: I heard that!

Betty: Whate-

Simon: Betty!

By the time simon got there betty was gone.

Simon: I GOING TO CUT PRINCE GUMBALL'S EARS OFF AND MAKE THEM EAT IT, THEN HIS FREAKEN FINGERS!

Simon runs over and grabs the phone.

Simon: Finn!

Finn: AHHHH! Glob simon, why did you scream?

Simon: Because my wife has gone missing!

Finn: You to, for globs sake I'm going to cut pgs-

Simon: I already said that, just said that.

Finn: oh, ok.

Pg Pov:

Pg; Now my dear old betty. Come on give me a kiss.

Betty spits in his face.

Pg: That was not a kiss, now give me a kiss or my friend Will burn your!

Betty: My heart belongs to simon! Not an idiotic prince!

Pg slaps Betty.

Pg: Give me a kiss!

Betty: ok, but instead she spits in his mouth and whole face.

Pg: You heard her flame prince, burn her, maybe she will become more obedient.

Fp is about to burn her but his fire is not working right

Fp: What! I THOUGHT YOU SAID I'LL STILL BE A HALF ELEMENTAL!

Pg: You are! But someone is holding it back.

They turn around to see's Fionna getting betty out.

Fionna then gets grabbed by pg and Fp gets captured to.

Pg: hahahaha now we have 3 girls, give her a bit of that potion.

Flame princess is forced to drink a potion making her like fp.

( now flame prince will be called fp2)

Fp2: You really thought we couldn't get you.

Fionna: screw it, I don't care what you do to me.

Betty: Yeah, the other guys will get you back tenfold!

Finn's Pov:

Finn: Marshal? You copy?

Marshal: yeah, we ready to get our gals back?

Finn: what about marcy?

Finn, simon, and marshal look around but they see Marceline captured.

Finn: Fuck!

Simon: Finn! Language!

Finn: sorry, but how are we going to stop this.

They look at marshal.

Marshal: Why are you guys staring at me?

Finn smiles.

Finn: Hey uh marshal, could you need in there and knock them all out?

Marshal: what not a chance.

Finn: hey you can turn invisible.

Marshal: Ok.

Gumballs Pov:

Pg: Look at these 4 beautiful ladies. Shame were going to have to Change that around a little.

Fionna: Betty, I'll create a diversion you-

Fp: You'll what, try to run away, I tell you now and up front, you are stupid people.

Fionna: Come here fp.

Fionna said in a sexual tone.

Fiona then spat in his face hurting fp2.

Fp2: Well were just going to have to teach you to act right.

Finn: NO!

Finn throws His golden sword at fp2, and its hits him in the shoulder.

Fp2: Who the fuck did that!

Finn: I did!

Fp2 and Gumball turn to see finn.

Fp2: So if it isn't finn the idiot.

Finn: I have come for my wife, marcy, Flame princess, betty, so I can leave.

Fp2: Well that's the problem its there ours now!

Finn: Well that's the problem, your out numbered!

Fp2: No were not its me and pg vs you.

Finn: try it!

Fp2 does a fireball at finn.

The blood sword deflects it.

Finn drinks some water.

Finn: Want some, here you go!

Finn throws the water bottle at fp2, fp2 drinks it but gets knocked out.

Pg: What finn, you think you can take me!

Finn: I know I can, marshal now!

Marshal knocks out pg, and they get everyone back.

Everybody: lets go home!

Finn: ok everyone bye!

**Me: the end for now, so you like it everyone!**

**Finn: I know I did!**

**Me: ok everyone, bye!**


End file.
